Germanic Nationalistic Reich
The Germanic Nationalistic Reich '''is fanfaction designed by Dr.Volt and Orlafus, loosely designed after Orlafus' Third Reich in Nazi Alert mod, as well designed after real-life Nazi Germany, Death Korps of Krieg regiments and Space Marines from Warhammer 40,000, Nationalists from Battlefield: Heroes, European Continental Army from C&C Rise of the Reds mod and Pigs from S.W.I.N.E.. Their strategy is divided into "grabenkrieg" (trench warfare) and "blitzkrieg" (lightning war). At a Glance '''Faction Color : '''Panzer Blue. '''Gameplay Style : Close-ranged Combat. Preferred Theater of Operations : Ground Warfare. Strength : Heavy damage dealing, grabenkrieg vehicles are slow and durable, blitzkrieg vehicles are fast and weak-armoured, toxic splash damage, global teching, infantry resistant towards various chemical attacks. Weaknesses : Long production, high tier units are expensive, slow teching, naval units are slow, damaged and destroyed vehicles and ships are leaking blutstorm, blitzkrieg vehicles when damaged are damaging themselves. Background Origins Since 19th century, there existed a small group of individuals had an idea for united Germanic race, which would live all together in Germania, and proceed towards the perfect being, a next step in the human evolution. However, it was too small party to change anything, but the group of "germanic nationalist" never faded away. Nationalists fought in the First Great World War while their numbers were few. The great changes afterward helped nationalists to gain some power. Several political nationalistic parties in the Europe formed, but still the true power was distant. The events of Second Great World Wars was what Nationalists' needed. With the Europe in ruins, more and more people from the middle Europe were joining Germanic Nationalist Parties with hopes of better future. Still, nationalists were controlling only cities and regions, but the Third Great World War changed it all. The Rise to Power When Cherdenko launched his full-scale invasion on Allied Nations in the west Europe, leaders of nationalist parties gathered on the meeting in Paris to discuss what to do. The meeting lasted for five days, but finally they all agreed on some things.They needed Allies to be alive to survive the communism, and if the Allies will won the war, or like previously will be a draw, nationalists would gain some more power base in Allied Nations. As the war continued, and Germany was lost to Soviets, it just enraged germanic descendants all around the world, and the nationalist's call for help convinced to large transmigration into the France and Spain, where they joined Panzer Armies to help regain the homeland of their ascendants. Nationalitic parties supported the war in Europe in the Allied countries, to fasten the liberation of Germany and other Germanic countries. With the Empire of the Rising Sun joined the war and lured significant part of Soviet Red Army in the Europe to Siberia, the tide has turned for the Allies, and two German generals, Karl Hanne, who was fighting in Europe, and Wolfgang Kaiser, right-hand of Marshall Rommel in Europe, nicknamed "Jägersmann (Hunter)", started pushing Soviets back, and nationalists hope to see free Germany became closer. Hanne fought with Ivans through Germany and liberated Berlin, Kaiser landed in Italy and moved to Austria, which he liberated. Both have been celebrated as heroes of the germanic countries, but for Allies they just received some medals for great services. The end of the war changed the world. Many factions started gaining power, becoming superpowers. The Europe was in ruins, many civilians lost their homes and families, suffering from constant fights between Allies and Soviets. German nationalist party, led by Gerhard Bretschneider, as first used the suffering from the war to gain a support from civilians in votes, and other nationalists in Europe done the same. Eventually, in Norway, Sweden and Denmark, nationalists won the diplomatic votes, and became leaders of the countries. Bretschneider, along with his secretary only known as "Bald Man", send a call into the world "All nationalists of the world, unite!" The great transmigration of nationalists from all corners of the world into the Scandinavia to finally form a one united homeland (Neuheimischland). In February 23rd 1969, Norway, Sweden and Denmark formed Germanic Nationaliststic Reich, with Bretschneider as the head of the state, Leader, and in February 25th announced the leaving the Allied Nations, making Reich independent, but promising their support to the Allies. Allied leaders left the Reich rip off, fearing if they will dont agree, it would only result in riots and eventually civil war in Europe, something what they cant afford, but still kept an eye on the naionalists. Transformation With the Reich independent, nationalists started rebuilding their new Neuheimischland. The countries started to grow, new homes for civilians were builded, factories to garantee a full employment, new power plants were build, using local strong winds, many rivers and raging shores. However, while Bretschneider leading the nationalists with great effects, many questioned if he isnt a pawn to someone else. These doubts proved to be correct, as Leader's secretary Bald Man took control of the Reich and claimed himself a new Leader, and everyone realized he was the true leader all the time, and no one questioned his selfelection. This occured just two months since the Reich became independent, and meant many significant changes of the Reich. One of te first acts of the new Leader was a message send to Europe, where he persuaded the civilians and refugees to join the Reich, where they would find a new home, where no war between Allies and Soviets would reach, and promised everyone a good job and conditions, and warned them against the lure of the Syndicate. While Allies as a new police state tried to stop the channel, Leader's offer had a great effect, which spread all around the Europe. Hundreds of thousands of people started traveling to the Reich, to the possible beacon of hope. To the Allied horror, many military companies, mostly from Germany, also moved to the Reich, as they were no longer used like in Second World War. Even a few scientists from FutureTech left, because Allies no longer supported their science in the extend they wanted, seeing a new opputunities in the Reich. With a great manufacturing capacity, Reich started arming against a possible attack of the Allied Nations or Soviet Union, utilizing a great skills of the German weapon designers to construct tanks capable of besting any vehicles their enemies would send on them. The military also passed great changes. All soldiers started wearing gas masks with effect of glowing eyes, and used a new type of drug never seen before, even by the Syndicate. All vehicles ceased to use oil as fuel, instead a new means of engines was created and mounted on them. The navy started utilizing heavly armored ships, air force jet-engine aircrafts and like Soviets, armored airships, and the overall doctrine was to defend the Reich against any possible aggressors, resulting in construction of vast trenches and defensive positions on the borders between Denmark and Germany, and along Soviets' borders. Still, even the Reich was preparing for war, there were no indications about their planned invasion on Allies or Soviets. The only diplomatic relationships which formed were with Empire of the Rising Sun and South American factions like Andean Community. The only thing what Nationalists are doing is gaining support in the world, to gain what was always theirs; their true Fatherland, Germany, by non-aggressive means. ﻿ Gameplay Mechanics Build Mechanic The Germanic Nationalistic Reich doesnt have a MCV and Construction Yard. Instead they have a "Headquarters"-like structure, which cant pack up, but has a greater defense. "Headquarters" generates a build radius, and there are purchased the structures. To expand, "Headquarters" can produce Dvalin Truck Crane, which in turn can construct Monument Statue anywhere it can. The Monument Statue is generating build radius. The construction of the structures is similar to Allies and Soviets. Half of the time the structure is purchased like Allies do, and then the construction is like Soviets, and in this state the structure is more vulnerable. Tier Mechanic The Reich has three tiers like Allies and Soviets. Every producing building has as secondary a tier upgrade to open higher-tier units. All buildings of the same type are connected to each other by tier. For example, if a in barracks the tier will be started and finished, all other barracks will be on the higher tier too. The upgrading takes more time then Allied "clearences". Units and Structures Buildings Defenses Infantry Grabenkrieg Vehicles Blitzkrieg Vehicles Support Vehicles Aircrafts Gunnr Dive Bomber: The lightning warfare tactics of the GNR is supported by aerial artillery. Himmelhammer Werke was ordered to develop a light dive bomber based on the B-9 Precision Bomber. It was named the Gunnr after one of the Norse Valkyries. The boldness of the Gunnr pilots resulting in some'' friendly fire-incidents'' has made the Gunnr a hated unit among both hostile and friendly tank crews and it has been dubbed the "Tanker's Nightmare". Sea Units Killer Whale-class Submarine: the best way to fight a submarine is another submarine therefore the Reichmarine has ventured on a silent and deadly ASW submarine. The Killer Whale-class is a further development of the Razor-class submarine. The quiteness is provided by fuel cells and the lethality (strangely enough) by anti-submarine rockets. Its secondary ability rearms the rockets with land attack munition and enables the Killer Whale to strike inland targets. Category:Factions Category:WorkInProgress